ftserenityfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsuki Akahana
Tsuki '''is Kohru's little sister with a love for marine life. Personality Tsukiko is usually very hyper active and cheeky, Tsuki isn't usually a mean person, and is usually friendly to everyone, but once you befriend the girl it becomes more noticeable that she is a Tsundere, she loves to tease, and poke fun, as well as refer to people as a baka, while hitting them, while this may be a mean thing to do she usually does it in a friendly way, or it had a much deeper meaning. Powers and Abilities '''Crystal Devil Magic: Defensive Spells * Crystal Devil Shell Shield, The user creates a large shield of crystal to protect the user. * Crystal Devil Spine Wall, A wall of crystal that protects like Shell Shield, but protects not only the user but their allies. * Crystal Devil Armor, A suit made of crystal encasing the user to greatly raise defensive states. * Crystal Devil armor strike, the user encases a limb in hard unbreakable crystal which they can then use to deal damage to the opponent, or send the enemy flying backwards. This move is more defensive and force, as it is like hard sturdy diamond. Offensive Spells * Crystal Devil’s Rage, the user releases many sharp crystal shards in a stream at a high pressure. * Crystal Devil Sharp Claw, the user encase their arm in Crystal to form a crystallized demon arm, which then the user can use to strike in close combat. This move is more offensive and deals more damag, as it has sharp claw like nails. * Crystal Devil Terror Chakram, The user summons a tornado of small spinning chakram crystals which the user will send in a frenzy at the opponent. * Crystal Devil Crystal Freeze, This spell starts at the ground beneath the user’s feet and spreads outward for 57,600 square feet in every direction encasing anything it touches (besides the user) in crystal, making the scenery seem to be be frozen in time. ( this does not affect things in mid-air, unless it is touching some on the ground. And it is hard to break.) * Crystal Devil Crystal Forge, this ability is like most maker magic, it allows the user to create (only) object from crystal, including, swords, and various other weapons, this move has a slight cool down time between use so it’s commonly only used once or twice in battle, Can be used to make weapons for shops * Crystal Devil Crystal Effect, this spell allows the user to create crystals that affect the stats of a person, or allow for battle assistance, such as teleportation crystals, communication crystals, healing crystals, Defensive crystals, Strike crystals, Fire crystals, ice crystal, earth crystals, lightning crystals, water crystals, shadow crystals, light crystals, nimble crystals, stamina crystals, etc though since it takes a while to create the crystals and the spell had a cool down period it’s, not really used during in battle, this spell is commonly used for production of magical items in magic stores. * Seven Colors Arts (Infinite Gemstone Crystal Secret Art): The Seven Colours Arts are a special subset of spells that are exclusive to this iteration of Crystal Devil Slayer Magic and Crystal devil slayer’s version of Illegal Change: Multiscale, which is an exceedingly rare and overwhelmingly powerful ability that's associated with certain Dragons and forms of Dragon Slayer Magic; to put it as simple as possible, Illegal Change: Multiscale allows a Dragon Slayer to shift the properties of their element in order to take upon characteristics of other elements – extending their dominance over crystal, the Seven Colors Arts grant the wielder of Crystal Devil Slayer Magic the ability to create, shape and manipulate gemstones, which are natural or artificially produced minerals that have sufficient beauty and durability for use as a personal adornment. ( like gajeel and natsu's double element). * Crystal Devil Diamond Beam, A bean of energy and light that on impact will Crystalize. * Crystal Devil Crystal Wave, the user sends out along the ground large formations of spikes toward the enemies. Secret Art * Crystal Devil Secret Art: Crystal illusion, this spell makes all enemies within a certain radius of the user, see false crystal attacks coming at them, making it harder for the enemy to avoid the real attack from the user. This illusion lasts for a total of 20 minutes. * Crystal Devil Secret Art: Crystal Flash, The user’s body crystallized and uses all of the light stored in the crystals and projects it outside of the body flashing a blinding white light within a certain radius, temporarily blind all who did not previously cover there eyes. (this does not affect the user)